


Lovers or Liars

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Camelot, Canon Era, Closeted Character, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Major Illness, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are content in their relationship until Arthur is called before his father only to hear that his mother is sick and his father wants him to get married - all in the same breath. Now, Arthur has to face the fact that Uther will never allow him to be with Merlin the way he wants to. Meanwhile, Merlin is debating whether to tell Arthur about his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers or Liars

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

“I think the tournament went pretty well, considering,” Arthur said happily as Merlin attended to his wound.

“Your arm is bleeding,” Merlin stated simply. “And you lost.”

Arthur smiled at Merlin and watched him as he cleaned the dried blood from the open wound in his arm. The servant’s short black hair barely covered his big ears. He was so attentive and careful and it was sweet how worried he looked. “It was still a good day.”

“Why is that?” Merlin asked, not looking up from his task.

“Because.” Arthur turned to face Merlin, who was kneeling on the floor at eye level with the wound. “I have the best servant to patch me up.” Merlin couldn’t help but smile at this, and then he looked around the room. “They’ve gone.” Arthur assured him, reading his thoughts.

Merlin jumped up and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Tell me more about this wonderful servant.”

“Well,” Arthur mused, pulling Merlin in. “He is terrible at his job. Simply awful.” Merlin giggled. “And he has the most ridiculous ears.”

“Oi!” Merlin’s hand shot up to touch his ear.

Arthur stood, then placed his hands on Merlin’s soft earlobes. “He is courageous and loyal beyond belief. And I love him very much.” Merlin relaxed into Arthur, smiling at the phrase Arthur had not yet uttered to his manservant.

The wind pulled on the tent they were standing in, the sun was lowering in the sky and they would be expected at the castle soon. Arthur savored this fleeting moment and kissed his manservant, wishing he could do this publicly. Merlin moaned with contentment, asking Arthur for more.

A horse wined outside of the tent, and Arthur heard a knight dismount. “Sire!?” Lancelot called.

Arthur pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth. “Enter.” Merlin backed away, picking up the cloths he had used to clean Arthur’s wound.

“Sire, the king requests your presence immediately.” The knight eyed Merlin, who had a look of distress on his face.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Of course, Sir Lancelot. Merlin and I will come as soon as -”

“I think he means for you to come posthaste.” The knight bowed respectfully. “Sire, it is regarding the Queen.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin hadn’t seen Arthur move so quickly in all his life. He bolted out of the tent and mounted his horse in an instant. He was gone before Lancelot could exit himself. Before leaving, the knight turned to Merlin. “Be careful,” he whispered, not making eye contact. “You already have to hide your magic, I wouldn’t risk more with…” He hesitated.

“With what?” Merlin demanded.

Lancelot just nodded, not ready to confront his friend about it yet. Merlin almost wished he would. What he and Arthur shared didn’t feel wrong. It didn’t feel immoral, yet Merlin knew that others would view it differently. He honestly wondered what Lancelot had to say about it. The knight had been so helpful when Merlin told him of his magic, but now Lancelot was distant and cold. It hurt to see that such a good friend would pull away over something so trivial.

“I just don’t want you to get into trouble.” Then the knight disappeared as the tent flap fell behind him.

Merlin continued to clean up his medical supplies and followed Arthur to court. Whatever Lancelot was worried about happening was not going to happen. Merlin trusted Arthur. There wouldn’t be anything that could get in their way. Merlin still hadn’t revealed his magic to the prince, but that would come in time. For now, Merlin was confident that he had little to worry about. He had gotten good at hiding part of who he was. So his relationship with Arthur should prove to be just as easy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uther leaned forward in his throne, fingers tapping his chin rhythmically. He hadn’t said anything since Arthur entered the hall. Out of breath, Arthur waited for his father to speak.

“Your mother has taken ill,” he finally said, as if he was reporting the outcome of the tournament today. “And I have decided to find you a consort.”

Arthur was confused as to which piece of news concerned him more. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came. The king looked at him expectantly, then motioned for him to leave. “Father,” Arthur managed to sputter. “I wish to see the queen.”

Uther glared at Arthur, challenging him with his deep grey eyes. “Very well.” He gestured to a guard who promptly found his place next to Arthur. “Be quick.”

Arthur bowed graciously to his king and followed the guard to his mother’s chambers. He wondered why the king had decided to deliver the news in this manner, while trying to sneak in the news of Arthur’s upcoming union.

When the door opened, there was nothing but faint candlelight coming from her room. Arthur could feel that something was not right from the moment he entered. In the darkness, he found her bed easily, from habit as a small child finding his mother in the night after a nightmare. “Mother,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Arthur, my boy.” Igraine’s hand found Arthur’s and they held on tightly to one another. “Are you well?”

“Yes, Mother. How are you?” She laughed knowingly and tried to sit up. Arthur gently stopped her. “Rest, Mother.”

“I am fine,” she reassured him. “Truly. Your father is overly concerned; he has made you fearful of nothing, my dear. You’ll see. I’ll be right as rain tomorrow. This is all to scare you into finding yourself a suitable bride.”

Though her words were soft and comforting, Arthur felt that she was only trying to quell his anxieties. “Are you sure you are well?”

“I’m fine,” she said wearily. “Let me rest. I will speak with you tomorrow.” Arthur nodded in the darkness, then made his way back to the door where he found the guard waiting for him. The guard and Merlin.

“Merlin,” Arthur snapped, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you, sire.” Merlin looked from the guard to Arthur and shrugged. “What is he doing here?” Merlin stage whispered pointing uncouthly to the guard. Arthur could have sworn he saw the guard’s lips curl slightly, threatening a smile.

Arthur nudged his servant and let out a chuckle, feeling suddenly better now that his friend was here. “Thank you,” Arthur nodded at the guard, relieving him. Once the man was a comfortable distance away, Arthur took Merlin’s hand. “Come. Let’s get some rest.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur was unusually quiet. He hadn’t said a word since they had arrived at his chambers. Merlin began to worry about what the king could have told him. He wanted to ask, but Arthur needed to come to talk about these subjects on his own terms; otherwise it would be all sarcasm and distractions.

The prince climbed into his bed as Merlin finished gathering his soiled clothes for the day. “Will that be all, sire?”

Arthur looked inquisitively at Merlin. “What are you talking about? Get over here.” Merlin obeyed quietly and stood next to the prince’s bed. “Not joining me tonight?”

Merlin shrugged. “Are you going to tell me what happened today.”

Arthur gave a guilty smile. “Merlin, can we just go to sleep?” He tugged on Merlin’s hand, but Merlin didn’t budge. Arthur may be prince of Camelot, but there were ways that Merlin still had power over him. “Merlin!” Arthur whined, realizing Merlin wasn’t going to give in easily.

“Talk to me.” Merlin pouted.

Arthur threw off the blankets and got on his knees, so he was at eye level with Merlin. He draped his arms over Merlin’s shoulders with a playful look about him. “The king wishes for me to find a consort.” For some reason, Arthur was still smiling, while Merlin just felt worry build up in him.

“What!?” Merlin exclaimed, pulling away from Arthur. “A bride?”

Arthur shrugged. “He wasn’t specific on details. I’m going to take the whole gender thing as a suggestion.” He was clearly joking, but all the humor in the situation was lost on Merlin.

“This isn’t funny, Arthur,” Merlin frowned.

The prince flopped back on his bed and spoke to the ceiling. “I don’t care what it is, I don’t want to think about it.” He looked at Merlin. “I just want to be with you. Anything else is just politics.”

“Politics?” Merlin asked stupidly.

“Yes.” Arthur rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Merlin with his regal blue eyes. “You are all mine, and I won’t let anything come in between that.”

“Not even a consort?” Merlin smiled, realizing the possibility of Arthur being right. For once. Even if Arthur did marry, what did it matter? Merlin knew where the prince’s heart lie.

“Not even a consort.” Arthur repeated happily.

Merlin crawled onto the bed and met Arthur in the middle. “She wouldn’t be able to make you do this.” Merlin teased tickling Arthur's side right where he knew he was most ticklish.

The prince let out a girlish laugh and keeled over in laughter. “Stop!” he pleaded and Merlin reluctantly obeyed, falling on top of Arthur. “You are the worst servant in all the five kingdoms.”

Merlin smiled sheepishly. “Did you mean what you said today?”

Arthur sat up, confused. “What?”

“Well,” Merlin took Arthur’s hand and stroked it affectionately. “After you insulted my ears, you said you loved me.”

Arthur laughed. “Yes, I did mean that you have ridiculous ears.”

Merlin shook his head and looked down at the hand in his own. The clean nails contrasted his own perpetually dirty ones. A silver ring on the index finger, as usual. The strong hand that had saved Merlin’s life too many times to count. “I love you too. I’ll love you forever, Arthur,” he promised.

Arthur’s smiled faded. He was serious as he took Merlin’s face in his hands and looked into Merlin’s eyes intensely. “Do you mean that?” Merlin nodded. “Forever?”

“Of course, Arthur.” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Merlin in, kissing him with a passion Merlin didn’t know could exist in a single kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sunlight leaked through the cracks of the drapes. Arthur moaned lazily at the sleeping body drooling all over him. Then he pushed Merlin to his own side of the bed and sat up, stretching out his now-numb arm that Merlin had been resting on all night. Merlin turned his back to Arthur, pale white behind sticking out of the sheets. Arthur chuckled and pushed his manservant again. “Wake up, Merlin.”

“No,” he argued. “I don’t want to be a servant today.” Arthur laughed again, wishing he could stay with Merlin forever in this bed.

“And I don’t want to be prince.” Arthur draped himself over Merlin, pushing out an unpleasant groan. “But we all have to do things we don’t want to do sometimes.”

Merlin elbowed Arthur in the stomach forcing him away. “Not today. It’s too bright out today.”

Arthur jumped out of bed, seeking revenge for the elbow to his belly, pulled open the drapes. Sunlight flooded the room and Merlin pulled the blankets over his head, muttering complaints into the pillow.

Finally conceding, Arthur let his manservant sleep. After he drew up his own bath, Merlin rose, looking mussed and still asleep. “Good morning,” Arthur chirped gleefully. “Ready for a bath?”

“What?” Merlin said, as if he had just woken up as he was standing there.

“My bath of course.” Arthur winked and Merlin shook his head. Then Merlin moved to help Arthur into the tub of slightly warm water. “Ah, it’s cold. How do you get it so warm, Merlin?”

“Can’t tell you that bit," he chuckled with secrecy.

This only piqued Arthur’s interest. “Why not?” Merlin looked concerned, only making Arthur more confused. “What?”

“Arthur, I need to tell you something.”

Arthur smiled, hoping this was some weird joke of his. “About how you heat my bath water?” But something told Arthur Merlin was going to reveal something else to him.

“I -”

“My lord.” Leon knocked loudly on the door. “The king has called you to break your fast with him.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the door and looked back at Merlin. “I guess we will talk about your bath secrets some other time.” Then he stood up from the bath and moved behind his changing screen. Merlin didn’t move to help, just fumbled with his hands for a bit. Arthur emerged again and watched Merlin, who was staring at the ground.

“What is wrong, Merlin?” He stayed still, so Arthur moved to him. Just before Arthur could grab Merlin’s hand, another knock was heard.

Arthur audibly groaned. “Coming!” Merlin looked up at Arthur and forced a smile. “You’ll be here when I come back?”

“Of course.” Then Arthur made his way to the Grand Hall for some breakfast with Uther.

It wasn’t unusual for Uther to call Arthur down to a meal to talk to him about war strategies, or tournaments, or treaties. However, what was odd, was that it was first thing in the morning. Uther was up early, but for as long as arthur could remember, he always ate breakfast in bed. When Arthur entered the hall, the first thing he noticed was the huge display of a variety of foods. This wasn’t like Uther at all.

“Good morning, Father.” Arthur pulled up a chair at the far end of the table, and picked up a juicy-looking red apple.

“Thank you for joining me, Arthur.” The king sat straight, stiff, and stern. “I have called you to discuss a treaty that has been offered to our kingdom.”

Arthur bit into his apple and kicked his feet up onto the chair beside him. “Yes?”

Uther tried to hide his annoyance with his son, just as he veiled all of his emotions. Arthur always wanted to get some kind of reaction out of his father, but always failed miserably. It was strictly to the point with Uther Pendragon. “King Leodegrance has offered an alliance in exchange for his second daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Arthur’s discomfort grew as Uther finished his sentence. Nothing would change the king’s mind. Therefore, Arthur knew it was futile to try and even state his concerns. “Sounds lovely. What is her name?”

“Lady Guinevere.” Uther said plainly. “She will arrive in two weeks to receive your hand.”

Arthur just smiled respectfully and waited for his turn to speak. “Will that be all you require of me today, sire?”

The king narrowed his eyes at his son and nodded. He wasn’t planning on ending the conversation early, but he was too apathetic to ask Arthur to stay. Arthur could use that to his advantage. “Thank you, sire.” He gathered up some delicious-looking food and left the hall as quickly as he could manage with an armful of food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin had only managed to make the bed before Arthur returned. When Merlin first became Arthur’s manservant, he would have worried about not doing his job well enough; now he didn’t think twice about how slowly he moved throughout his chores. Arthur never seemed to notice either way.

“Back so soon?” Merlin questioned as he quickly moved to help Arthur with the load of food he had in his arms for some reason. “What’s all this?”

“Breakfast!” Arthur said proudly. “I brought you breakfast - and me, I didn’t eat. Father was too boring.” He threw the items on the table. There were three bread rolls, two apples - one with a bite out of it - a block of cheese, and some grapes.

Merlin chuckled “Great!”

He moved to get some utensils, but was stopped by Arthur’s hand. “Merlin.” His face was serious. “If I married in two weeks, would you…” His voice cracked and he swallowed hard. “I don’t want anything to change between us.”

“Never.” Merlin breathed, suddenly concerned with Arthur’s demeanor. “I’ll always be here, Arthur.” Merlin took a deep breath of air. He had wanted to share with Arthur his secret long ago, but it had never felt right before. However, Arthur had said he loved him, so he would accept Merlin as he truly was. Merlin was confident of that now. Arthur was just looking at Merlin sweetly, only building Merlin’s confidence. “What I wanted to tell you earlier -”

“About the bath,” Arthur teased. Merlin shot him a glance and Arthur’s smile disappeared. “What is it?”

Just as Merlin opened his mouth to speak, there was another knock at the door. Merlin could not believe his luck. He had had so much alone time with Arthur in the past, why was it now that Merlin had something important to say, they could not get one moment alone?

At the door was Gaius, the court physician. “I’m sorry to bother you, sire, but the queen has taken a turn for the worse.”

Merlin’s mouth dropped slightly. Arthur looked guiltily at Merlin, apologizing for keeping this from him. There may have been a reason why Arthur had kept him in the dark about the queen’s health, but Merlin still would have liked to know. Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow and they both rushed to the queen’s chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The room was brighter this time, and it was filled with maids and servants. Igraine had broken into a sweat, and was much more restless than she had been the day prior. “I thought you said you would be better today,” Arthur said, trying to hide his concerns.

She smiled at him, though her face was pale. “I’m glad you are here, Arthur.”

Arthur knelt beside his mother. “You’ll be fine,” he smiled. “I know you will be.”

“I believe she has been enchanted, my lord.” Gaius said, a bit too casually.

“What!?” Arthur shot up. “You believe magic has done this to her, and you decide to only say something now?” The old man stammered a bit, not realizing how foolish he had been. If it was a spell, then she could be cured, there was still hope for the spell to be lifted. “How can we break the enchantment?” Arthur pleaded.

“I am not sure, my lord. I am not certain it is indeed magic, but there is no other explanation.” Arthur’s fury was building and he eyed his mother, who looked worried more than anything.

“I can try something.” It was a quiet voice; Arthur had almost forgotten that Merlin was there. He turned to his small manservant, who had been hidden in the crowd.

Arthur pulled Merlin forward. “What can you try, Merlin?” Arthur looked around at the room full of people, trying to play the part of the prince while still giving Merlin a chance to speak.

Merlin looked at Igraine and moved to her bedside. Arthur just turned and watched him. The whole room froze and came to watch him. Even Gaius seemed confused. Then Merlin knelt beside her and placed a hand on her head. "Do you trust me?"

She relaxed, closing her eyes and nodding. "Yes," she consented to the small serving boy.

He closed his eyes and whispered something in a language Arthur didn’t recognize. It wasn’t till the room started to fill with concerned chattering that Arthur realized what Merlin was doing. Merlin’s voice rose, over the clamouring of the room, and a small blue light appeared from his hand. All Arthur had been taught his entire life made him want to go over and stop Merlin, but as he watched Merlin, a peace filled Arthur’s heart and he felt like something new was beginning. Something wonderful and beautiful.

Merlin collapsed on the floor and Igraine’s eyes stayed closed. Arthur rushed to the bed, unsure of who to help first.

Then, Igraine’s eyes opened, blood returning to her cheeks. She was nearly glowing, as refreshed as if she had just awoken from only a short nap. She smiled at Arthur and took his hand. "I feel better than I have felt in a very long time." Arthur breathed heavy, too happy to move, but then he looked down at Merlin, still on the floor.

A guard had entered the room and a serving girl was pointing at Merlin. Arthur sprang up and shouted an order at the guard, uselessly. The armored man pushed past Arthur and violently grabbed Merlin, who was still unconscious. Arthur knew the law, and knew that his father had made himself clear on the use of magic, but Arthur still tried desperately to pull his servant from the arms of the guard. Igraine had sat up in bed watching the scene with a sad look on her face, knowing she had no power in the situation either.

Soon the room was empty, save for Gaius, Igraine, and Arthur. Arthur turned to his mother, who nodded knowingly at her son. Assured that she would be all right, Arthur rushed off to follow the guard who had taken Merlin from him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin had a dream a dragon had taken him from Camelot, into a world with shining trees that were much taller than any tree Merlin had ever seen. It was bright and lovely. There was a calm peaceful energy in this place, and Merlin wished he could stay there forever. But then a sudden jolt forced Merlin awake. He shivered as he looked around him. He was in a dark cell, with only a small pile of hay and a dish that contained some dirty water.

“Hello?” Merlin called, hopelessly. A figure stirred right outside of the cell door. It was covered in a black cloth and was about the size of a person curled up. Merlin couldn’t think of anything else it could be. Crawling closer to it, Merlin began to wonder how wise it would be to poke this stranger. It could have been a guard that had fallen asleep on the job. On his hands and knees, Merlin nudged the lump through the bars. The mound shifted and groaned. “Arthur?”

Casting off the black blanket, Arthur shot up and looked at Merlin. “Merlin!?” he shouted as if he was not aware of Merlin’s presence. “Are you all right?”

Merlin frowned as he remembered what had happened. The last thing he recalled was seeing how desperate Arthur was to heal Igraine. He didn’t even know if his magic would work, but he knew he had to try, for Arthur’s sake. Even if it meant he ended up here, Merlin would do anything to see Arthur happy. “I’m fine. What are you doing?”

“I wasn’t going to leave you, Merlin.” Arthur reached through the bars to take Merlin’s hand. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin shrugged. "How is the queen?"

"She is well." Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand and tried on a look of anger. “You are such an idiot, Merlin.” Then he truly was serious. “You should have told me.”

He wasn’t looking at Merlin; his eyes had dropped in disappointment. “Arthur…”

But the prince still didn’t look up. “I mean, I could have cleared everyone out of the room, I could have helped you. But you didn’t say anything to me, Merlin. Why?”

Merlin had nothing to say for himself. He should have said something sooner. But Arthur wasn’t going to accept silence for an answer. “I am sorry, Arthur. I tried. I wanted to sooner, but I just. I don’t know. I was scared. I didn’t know what you would have done.”

“I thought you knew me better than that,” Arthur sighed, “but I guess you have always just thought of me as the prince.” He looked at Merlin accusingly. “Was I your lover or your prince? Did you only do this because you felt obligated to, or was it because you cared about me?”

Merlin’s chest felt heavy and it was hard to breath. He stared right back at Arthur, mirroring his frustration. “It was always for you, Arthur.”

“I wish you had felt like you could have told me,” Arthur said, much more softly.

“I made a mistake, Arthur. I’m sorry.”

He was still holding onto Merlin’s hand. “I’m glad you are all right.”

Merlin looked around him at the walls the held him there. “Hopefully, I will be.”

Arthur’s chest sank and his head dropped. “Don’t joke like that, Merlin.” Then Merlin was hit with the realization that Arthur may not be able to save him this time.

“Arthur, it will all turn out fine. You’ll see,” he lied, trying to bring back that smile one last time. “I love you.”

Arthur’s head rose again, and he gave a half-hearted smile. “I love you forever, Merlin.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He’s just a servant!” Uther yelled. “I will not discuss his fate with you any longer, Arthur.”

This was the first time in Arthur’s life that he had actually stood up against Uther on anything. It was made worse by the fact that there were still some guards in the room while Arthur argued. “He saved my mother’s life. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“He used magic. The laws are clear.” Uther stood to leave, but Arthur wasn’t finished.

“I love him,” he blurted out, accidentally. He froze in his place, watching his father turn slowly to face his trembling son.

“What did you say?”

Arthur took a few shaky, yet bold, steps closer to the king. “He is a loyal and true friend. I will not see him die.”

Uther looked long and hard at his son, a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. But then he relaxed. He was, for a moment, the father Arthur had always hoped for. His cheeks were soft and pink, his eyes relaxed from his regular scowl. He studied Arthur, who was unmoving. It could have been Arthur’s demanding tone, or his genuine love for Merlin, or maybe Uther had just given up on his anger for a moment, but something in him changed. He actually smiled at Arthur. “A servant as a loyal friend?”

“Yes, father.” Arthur held his ground, marveling that he might actually walk out of the room with what he wanted.

Uther looked around at the now-empty room. “One chance, Arthur. That’s it. If he uses magic again, he will not be shown the same mercy.” Then the king glided out of the room in a single sweeping motion.

Arthur was certain the king had not understood what Arthur truly meant, but Arthur was glad to have come out victorious. If even it was just their friendship that had swayed Uther Pendragon to back down on his harshest law, Arthur knew that what he shared with Merlin had to be truly special.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merlin watched as Arthur paced his chambers in his white nightshirt. It was practically see-through and left little to the imagination. “She will be here tomorrow, Merlin. Why aren’t you worried?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin shrugged. “Should I be worried?”

Arthur stopped and glared at Merlin. “No. I’m just saying, I’ll be married to her, and she will be my -” Arthur made a face like he had just been given some rotten milk. “- wife.”

Merlin laughed at the absurdity of Arthur’s whole being in that moment. “Afraid she might kiss you?” Merlin taunted.

“Worse,” Arthur breathed, brightening up a little bit.

Merlin rose from the bed and met Arthur in the middle of the room. “You know, if she can’t bear you a child, you can always send her away.”

Arthur laughed out loud. “You are truly mad, Merlin.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Merlin piped.

They moved closer still and Arthur took Merlin in his arms. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Then he kissed Merlin softly, pulling his manservant up to him. He swung his arm around behind Merlin and swooped him up in his arms. Merlin let out an embarrassing surprised noise, and Arthur carried him back to the bed. “If I have to marry a stranger tomorrow, we are going to have to think of a punishment for you too.”

Merlin laughed sillily. “What will that be?”

Arthur looked up thoughtfully, then threw Merlin on the bed and climbed over him. “You should have to marry someone too.”

“Who could be worse than a stranger?” Merlin queried innocently.

Arthur laughed wickedly. “Gaius.”

Merlin made a face similar to the one Arthur had made while talking about marrying Lady Guinevere. “Gross, Arthur!” He pushed Arthur off of him.

Arthur just rolled over again. “Well, we have to be even.”

“I don’t think that’s even. I’d trade places with you anyday.” Merlin placed his hands around Arthur. “But it doesn’t really matter what anyone else thinks, does it?” Arthur made a content sound in response. “As long as I have you, I’m right where I need to be.”

“The rest is just politics, right?”

“Right.”

 


End file.
